Rule Twelve
by bobkitty1123
Summary: Gibbs has over fifty rules, but everyone always breaks them. Especially that pesky rule 12. Tony & Ziva -oneshot-


**A/N - **This is my first NCIS fan fiction. I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

* * *

><p>Her hair was like a curtain, falling around his head and blocking out the bright lights of the NCIS headquarters. To his left should have been his own desk but he couldn't see to confirm it was still there and that this wasn't just another dream about his partner.<p>

"I asked you many times, Tony, to delete those photos." Ziva hissed angrily, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Do you have a death wish?"

Tony merely smirked and grabbed at her wrists so he could wrestle her off him, but she pulled away from him. Smiling even wider, he snatched her wrists up again and elicited a guttural growl from her as she tried to get free.

"Let me go, Tony. This is not funny."

"Ziva, come on. Most women would kill to just get this close to me." Tony winked at her and tugged her closer to him.

"Oh, I will kill alright."

With that, she tore away from him and stood up. She looked at him a moment before offering him her hands. He grimaced but took it anyway. "I'll delete the pictures, okay?"

"Good." She told him bitterly, returning to her own desk and bringing up the files she was supposed to be reading. Gibbs didn't have her and Tony stay the night to play games. They had to read up on their most recent case due to a lawsuit caused by Gibbs because he didn't wait for a warrant. He was currently out getting some paperwork along with McGhee.

Tony returned to his own desk, but didn't reopen his own files. Instead he clicked again through the pictures of his partner. They were of her, undercover the week before, in a ill-fitting bikini since it was the only one they had on such short notice. He snapped the shots, trying to capture the murderer but snapped a few of Ziva, and she had found them.

"You know... I was thinking..." Tony began, and Ziva across the way groaned. "I'll delete the pictures if you give me a little kiss."

"How about you delete them and we skip the kiss?" She glared at him and looked back at her screen.

Tony smirked and clicked on one of her almost falling out of her top. "That's fine, Ziva, but I'm going to upload the pictures online first."

"You will not!" She yelled, jumping up and storming over to Tony's computer. She felt even more outraged when she saw the picture on the screen. Shoving him aside, she dragged all the shots into the recycling bin. She turned to Tony feeling smug but his face was smug as well. That wasn't a good sign. "Why are you smirking, Tony?"

"Ziva. Ziva. Ziva. Do you think I'd really only have one copy of those photos?" He asked, leaning back in his chair and registering her look of horror.

"Tell me where the rest are!" She snapped, clicking through his computer's files and trying to find them.

"They're encrypted." Tony said, picking up his stapler and clicking it a few times. Ziva shot him a dirty look and he said, " But I'll destroy all copies for a kiss. A light peck on the lips."

"No," she told him, crossing her arms.

"Is the big scary Mossad officer afraid?" Tony chided.

"Big? I am not big." She said with confusion. "And I am not afraid either. I do not fear anything."

"Sure. What about that undercover case where you killed that guy and spent three days afterward freaking out about it?" He asked snidely.

Ziva lunged forward, grabbing his neck and pinning him to the cubicle wall. Tony gasped and his eyes went wide before a cool smirk replaced his surprise. "We all agreed not to speak of that again, Tony. Why do you insist on hooking me?"

"It's baiting, Ziva." He corrected her in a strained voice. "And because you're hot when you're mad. I like them feisty." And he ended that with a small, 'sexy' growl.

Ziva's grip loosened. "Okay, I accept your bet."

"Technically this would be a dare-"

Ziva crashed her lips against Tony's, her hand dropping lightly to his shoulder. After a moment, Tony went to pull back—not wanting to overstay his welcome, but Ziva caught the back of his neck and kept him from leaving.

Her tongue ran across his lips and they parted for her. He tasted faintly of breath mints and coffee, and she loved it. As she ran a hand through his close cropped hair, his own hand found it's way into hers, tangling and causing tingles on the back of her neck.

"Tony..." Ziva gasped as Tony moved onto her neck, placing soft and almost chaste kisses as his hands drew circles on the small of her back. "We... should not be doing this."

"Do you want me to stop?" He hissed silkily into her ear, taking the opportunity to lick her ear. She shivered against him. With every moment he was getting more and more turned on by the beautiful woman before him.

Ziva's fingers gripped his hair and pulled tight, causing Tony to yelp. "You stop now, and I will personally kill you."

"Yes, ma'am," he quipped, grinning like a fool.

He carefully led her around his chair so that she could lean against the desk. She started kissing his neck, and he leaned into her. Finally, not caring anymore, he slid his hands under her shirt and felt the soft skin there.

"Gosh, Tony, your hands are freezing!" She yelped, and he laughed against her hair.

He removed his hands from her bare skin only to slide his hands down the back of her pants to cup her butt. Her underwear kept his cold hands off her and at the same time warmed his hands. She moaned into his mouth and pressed into his hands.

Then in one movement, eliciting a gasp of surprise, he lifted her easily on top of his desk. A few papers got brushed out of the way, but neither noticed. She wrapped her legs around his waist while his hands moved up the front of her shirt, running up and down her stomach.

"Hey!"

The two jumped apart, immediately reaching to adjust their clothes and hair. They turned to face McGee. The other agent was smirking at them.

"What is going on here?" He asked, almost enjoying the irony.

"Nothing." Ziva said quickly. "Tony was just helping me look at the files."

"The files... Right." McGee said, going to his own desk. He sat for a moment before looking up. "By the way, Gibbs is on his way up. You two should try to appear busy."

Both nodded resolutely and returned to their respective desks. Tony made sure to empty his recycling bin, and Ziva started her reading of the files again.

Just then Gibbs came in. He hardly spared a glance at Ziva and Tony but pointed to the third agent. "McGee with me."

McGee stole a glance at Tony and Ziva before following his boss.

After the two had left, Tony and Ziva remained silent. They tried to focus on their own work but their eyes kept drifting and on occasion they caught themselves looking one another.

Finally Ziva said, "You deleted the picture, no?"

"No."

Ziva stood up, looking deadly.

"Because _you_ deleted them the first time." He told her and she looked angry but as she sat down, she caught herself smiling.

"I will get you, Tony."

"In a good way, or a bad way?" He winked.

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Upstairs on the balcony, McGee stood with Gibbs looking down at the two agents. McGee turned to Gibbs. "Do you know—"<p>

"I always know, McGee." Gibbs took a sip of his coffee. "No one ever follows rule twelve do they?"

"No, boss." McGee agreed and Gibbs shot him a dirty look. McGee had broken that rule once too. And so had Gibbs. "Sorry, boss."

"Apologizing is a sign of weakness, McGee." Gibbs chided, turning and heading to the director's office with McGee trailing after him like a lost puppy.


End file.
